


Boy just love me

by Drabblesmostly



Series: Song inspired drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabblesmostly/pseuds/Drabblesmostly
Summary: Just some lyrics from Melanie Martinezs "Pacify her", and various scenes in which draco utters them.





	Boy just love me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters or lyrics and have no intent of copyright infringement.

"Pacify her, shes getting on my nerves," Draco growled under his breath as Ginnys laughter echoed in his eardrums, his eyes set on Potter.

"You don't love her, stop lying with those words," he muttered under his breath, listening to the gushing couple from a few seats behind in potions class.

"Pacify her, shes getting on my nerves," he gasps, trying to rid his thoughts of Harry's lips on the Weaselettes as his hand snakes into his trousers late at night.

"You dont love her, stop lying with those words," he mumbles in his sleep, dreams filled with Potter choosing her over him. 

"I can't stand her whining," he grouches to Pansy. Wheres her binky now? He muses as the couple parts ways at dinner.  
"Loving her seems tiring," he adds at red headed girls pout, ignoring his friends questioning looks as he glares holes in her head.

"So boy just love me," he almost voiced the words as he showers just two stalls from Harry after quidditch practice, eyes trying to trail down, down down.

Walking to class behind the two, Draco stares at her hold on the others arm, recalling Harry's flush when their eyes meet in the showers. 'Someone told me, stay away from things that aren't yours, but was he yours if wanted me so bad?'

"Pacify her, she's getting on my nerves," he groans, not being able to look up from his lunch without seeing the two snogging.

"You dont love her," he gasps, lips attached to Harry's, pulling away to place a finger over his lips, "Stop lying with those words."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest a song in the comments!


End file.
